


Possessive Kitty - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, F/M, Marichat, Podfic Welcome, possessive kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Cat Noir gets a little jealous.  Marinette gets a little spray bottle.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279





	Possessive Kitty - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by monasatlantis

"Okay, Kitty, it's really time for you to get off now." Marinette was sitting on her chaise with a very contented Cat Noir draped across her lap. Honestly, it looked like he'd melted, except that his arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach. She'd been trying to get up for the past 15 minutes, but he'd refused to budge, even when she'd pulled on his cat ears and poked his nose.

"No," he said, tightening his grip.

Unfortunately for him, Marinette had learned long ago exactly where he was ticklish. She pinched his side, which caused him to jump and gave her enough time to slither away, laughing at his pout as she did. "Alya will come over and get me if I'm too late. You don't want that, do you?"

"Tell Alya you're busy. Busy cuddling."

"No."

He rolled off the chaise and padded over, not stopping until his head was resting on her shoulder. "Can I come then?"

"You don't even know where I'm going," she said, shrugging him off. "I could be going to the vet."

"So I _am_ invited."

With an annoyed sigh, she reached for her shoes and began unlacing them. "If it makes you feel better," she said, stuffing her foot into the first one, "we're volunteering at a cat shelter."

He crossed his arms.

"What?"

"You're going to come back smelling like _other_ cats."

"What do you mean 'other cats'? I don't belong to _any_ cat."

"Princess!" he said, "that hurts!" Cat Noir made a move to hug her again, but she deflected him by putting on her jacket. He was left hovering at her shoulder instead. "And who's 'we'?"

"Just some friends." After a final sweep of the room, she decided she was ready and started heading for the trapdoor. Her guest had invited himself over enough times to know how to show himself out.

"Is Adrien going to be there?"

Marinette paused but didn't turn around. There was no way she was going to let him see her blush. It was bad enough that he knew about her crush to begin with. "Yes, Adrien is going to be there, along with Alya, Nino, Luka, Ju– Are you hissing?!"

The faint noise stopped before she could turn around. Cat Noir was the picture of perfect innocence, hands clasped behind his back, face politely curious. "Me? Hissing?"

The spray bottle she used on her plants was on her desk, and she always made sure to keep it full since he'd starting paying her visits. As soon as he saw her looking at it he dove to grab it first, but she was closer, and being Ladybug had trained her reflexes to be lightning fast, even out of the suit.

"Bad kitty!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat Noir yowled, ducking his head under the incomplete protection of his arms, cowering beneath the gentle mist of water. Neither of them could hide their grins.

"Do you want me to stop now?" she said, still spraying him.

"Yes!"

"Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Probably not."

Another round of yowls followed as she squirted him again. There was just enough water on his head to start dripping off the tips of his hair.

She eventually backed him up against her dresser, and he grabbed his plushie avatar, holding it in front of himself like a little shield. There was no way she could spray someone who looked so pitiful, which she knew he was taking full advantage of. The doll eyes stared at her pleadingly, so she set down the bottle.

"How about I take this with me?" she said, pulling it away. "As a reminder of how much you love me."

The offer was intended to make him smile. Instead, he absolutely beamed. "My affection for you is undying. You'll have to keep it with you at all times."

"Deal." For the second time, she turned away to hide her blush from him, using the excuse of tucking the doll safely away in her purse.

**Author's Note:**

> Just 600+ words of Adrien being a cat. One of my favorite fandom tropes. Request 10/16


End file.
